Your Hand
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Jin tidak sengaja membangkitkan 'sesuatu' dalam diri V. Juga diikuti oleh Ji Min yang tak menggubris teriakan Suga. Yang lainnya? Jalan-jalan keluar menyelamatkan Maknae./Bad Summary/VJin/MinYoon/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR!


**Title: Your Hand**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Happy Ending, Ficlet, M**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Cast: All Members BTS**

 **Warning: Typo(s), Yaoi Fanfic! Pair: TaeJin/VJin, MinSuga/MinYoon, HopeKook, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya dari fanart dimana V jilat... tangan Jin. ._. #digebukinReader Ok2, hope U like it. Happy reading~**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Jin membuka matanya yang berat. Kemarin ia tidur lewat tengah malam. Jam berapa, ya? Ia sendiri lupa, dan Shi juga gak tau karena baru menyelundup ke kamar mereka pagi ini.

Jin menoleh ke kanan tubuhnya. Terbaring sang kekasih yang selalu dijuluki Alien oleh semua orang itu tengah tertidur sembari merangkul tangannya manja. Seperti... seorang aegya pada Eomma, kau tahu?

V melenguh, membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Jin menatapnya. Si Alien 4D ini tersenyum menyapa.

"Hai." sapa Jin dengan suara serak.

"Morning." V menyapa balik tanpa ada pergerakan pada keduanya. "Tidak tertarik memberiku morning kiss, Hyung?" tanya V sembari mengerutkan keningnya. Jin hanya terkekeh dengan pipi yang sudah bersemu merah.

Tangan ia layangkan pada mulut V. Diam sejenak. Hingga V meraih tangan itu untuk membuat beberapa mili jarak dari wajahnya dan mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat telapak tangan kekasihnya.

"Emmh~ V~ah..." Jin mendesis.

"Sebut nama kesayanganmu padaku dengan benar, Hyung..." titah V dan semakin liar ia bermain ditangan Jin dengan lidahnya.

"G-Geli, V~ah... Henti... kanh~" susah payah Jin agar tidak melenguh. V tak menggubris. Tetap bermain di sana semakin liar. "Ahh~ Geu-rae... Ugh~ Tae-Tae... Ssshh..." susah payah juga Jin untuk berucap memanggil sesuai perintah V.

V menjauhkan wajahnya menatap puas pada reaksi atas aksinya. Tercetak jelas di wajah Jin yang memerah sempurna.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Jin Hyung! V~ah! Palli ireona!" suara J-Hope menggelegar di luar sana.

V tak peduli. Ia segera menyerang leher putih kekasihnya. Membuat beberapa karya di sana sebagai tanda.

"N-Neh~" Jin menjawab di sela menahan desahannya. "Tae-Tae... Ahh~ Kita harus... Ahh~ mandi... Emmh~"

V menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menatap mata sayu Jin karena ulahnya. V mendekatkan wajahnya. Lalu meraup bibir tebal nan penuh itu dengan semangat. Menggigit, melumat, dan menghisapnya tidak sabaran. Setelah merasa puas dengan peraduan lidah mereka di dalam mulut Jin, V memberi jarak diantara mereka.

"Itu morning kiss, Hyung." bisik V tanpa dosa. Jin tak merespon. Sibuk mengatur nafasnya. "Kajja mandi!"

Jin tak bisa melawan. Ia sudah lemas karena ulah kekasih nakalnya. Jadi ia pasrah saja saat digendong V ala bridal ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Hyung, kau belum mandi?" tanya Ji Min sembari menusuk-nusuk pipi putih-pucat milik Suga.

"Aku akan mandi di kamar mandi dapur, saja. Jin Hyung pasti masih lama." gumam Suga lalu beranjak ke kamarnya dan Jin.

Semalam ada pertukaran besar-besaran teman sekamar, karena V tiba-tiba ingin tidur bersama Jin. Suga mengalah, jadi lebih baik ia mengungsi ke kamar namjachingu-nya, Ji Min. J-Hope mengalah, dan memilih tidur bersama kekasih imutnya Jung Kook di kamar RapKook. Tersisa Rap Monster yang pasrah nan panas. Ia memilih tidur di sofa daripada dibakar hawa panas di kamar VMinHope yang terisi MinSuga.

Suga membuka pintu kamar. Kosong. Hanya ada kasur yang berantakan belum di rapikan. Suga tak menghiraukan itu, ia segera berjalan ke arah lemarinya.

"Ahh~ Ahh~ Tae-Taeh~ Ohh~"

"Kau... Ahh~ sempith... Hyungh~"

Suga membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar suara-suara tak mengenakkan dari kamar mandi di kamarnya. Segera ia mengambil baju yang ia perlukan dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

Suga mengatur nafasnya sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Saat melewati ruang tengah, Ji Min memperhatikannya.

"Hyung, gwaenchana? Kau sakit?" tanya Ji Min khawatir seraya mendekati Suga yang tertegun saat mendengar kalimat tanya itu. Wajahnya memerah sedari kamarnya sendiri. Ji Min mengernyit. "Neo waeyo, Hyung?"

"A-Aniyo... Gwaenchana." jawab Suga asal dan berniat melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Sayangnya pergelangan tangannya dicekal Ji Min.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara-suara aneh." mulai Ji Min membuat sekujur tubuh Suga menegang merasa ada bahaya. Di kepala Suga sudah berbunyi sirine 'Danger' akan keberadaan Ji Min. "Aku juga belum mandi."

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi, Ji Min menggendong paksa Suga ala bridal ke kamar mandi di dapur mereka. Padahal Suga sudah berontak dan protes. Teriak juga sebagai penolakkan, sayangnya Ji Min tak mengindahkan itu semua.

Dan berakhirlah dengan Rap Monster, J-Hope, dan Jung Kook yang mengungsi jalan-jalan keluar di pagi ini. Sekalian menyelamatkan kepolosan maknae mereka.

Ntahlah. Padahal mereka memiliki jadwal pagi.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Awalnya rate-nya aman. Tapi Shi ngerasa ini gak bagus juga buat bacaan anak dibawah umur. :D Review, please... ^^**


End file.
